Privacy
by MystiqueBlue
Summary: Mira was cleaning the library in the basement of the guild. She then uncovers profiles of the guild members, written by Master Makarov. What secrets does it reveal? R&R please! A little GrayXOc if you use a microscope XD!


Privacy

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I do not own Fairy Tail if I did I would be filthy stinking rich and not writing this, DOI! XD I only own my O.C. Blue and the plot. Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's.**

**Mira's P.O.V.:**

'_Huh…It's just another day in the guild. But it's awfully quiet since most of the guild is out on a job. But it will probably go back to normal since Natsu and the team are coming back soon. Maybe the can help me clean this mess! Since master left me to clean the library…good grief! Some of these must not have even been touched for centuries!'_

As I kept looking around I noticed one shelf held profiles of the Guild's members. There was Lucy's, Natsu's, Gray's, Erza's and even Happy's!

"PACK!"

"Hmm? What's this? 'Wintercrest, F. ,Blue' Oh so this is Blue's!" I said, it _was_ rather tempting to open it and read it. I mean I don't know much about Blue and Master won't know so…

_**Blue F. Wintercrest:**_

**Gender: Female**

**Guild Emblem: Blue, right shoulder**

**Features: **

**Eye color: Silverish-blue**

**Hair Length: Medium (Above her shoulders)**

**Hair color: Black with 3 blue streaks**

**Family:**

**Parent's**

**Father: Aiolos Fenrir Wintercrest (deceased)**

**Mother: Skylar Cierra Frost (deceased)**

**Siblings: **

**Sky Caelus F. Wintercrest (alive)**

**Kai Night F. Wintercrest (alive)**

**Ash-**

"Miss Mira?"

"Hmm? Eh? AHH? Oh good grief Gray don't scare me like that! And wait where's Natsu and the others?" I asked seeing Gray standing by the door of the library/basement.

"Eh? Oh flame-brain went with Lucy to her apartment. Probably to raid her fridge again. And Erza went back home saying something about eating cheesecake and shining her armor or something like that. Anyways what are you reading?" He asked curiously while pointing a said object.

"This? Oh it's Blue's profile wanna read?" And I pull him next to me so he can read too.

"Er um okay?"

**Other Facts about Blue:**

**-Uses elemental creation magic.**

**-Uses two weapons a bow and arrow and a sword.**

**-All of her family members including herself are hybrids.**

**-Their hybrid forms are:**

** Angel**

**Demon**

**Wolf (or any other canine)**

**Neko (or any other feline)**

"**WAIT WHAT?"** Me and Gray said in unison.

"Ms. Mira p-please tell me I read that wrong." He says with a rather shocked look.

"Hi Gray, Miss Mira!" We turn around to see…Blue…

"Watcha' reading, is it the guild's history or something? Wait…I bet it is! Lemme read!" Then she took the papers from me and read them her smile getting bigger and bigger…to tell you the truth it was getting creepy…**shivers**

"So you guys know now huh? Wanna see my wings?" She said with a really goofy grin which surprises me I mean wouldn't this be her secret?

"Eh? What's wrong? Oh you probably think I'm a freak now don't you?" She shouted her aura becoming darker.

"Blue calm down let us talk first. Here, some caramel cake*." Gray said pulling out cake from who knows where.

"CAKE!" Blue screamed in joy grabbing the cake and munching it happily and at the same time her aura disappearing.

"Blue why didn't you tell us? And no we don't think you're a freak to answer your question earlier." Gray asked looking rather anxious for her reply.

"Well actually I would've but master said it might surprise everyone **too **much…soo…"

"Cool…" Gray murmured with a faint blush on his cheeks.

'_THEIR SO CUTE TOGETHER! / Calm down Mira…Calm down.'_

"Okay now that's over with please don't read anymore alright? I still need my privacy…" Blue said looking slightly flustered.

"E- e- I- erm- Why don't we go get some cake then Blue?" Gray said looking like he had a hard time picking out his words.

"Eh? Um sure…" Blue said with a tint of pink on her cheeks…I can't hold it in anymore…

"YOUR SO CUTE TOGETHER!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ms. Mira-"

"Hey! You two have a date now go ahead and enjoy it. Bye!" I said as I pushed them out of the room…I guess invading others privacy can lead to couples…well if planned by me. ^_^

**-END-**

Me: Konichiwa! Mira you mischievous girl you! Anyways how was that? I uploaded really early cause I was pumped up and ready to go! Please review it helps me right faster and feel like I have reason to write. Anyways thanks everyone bye! Oh and the caramel cake is a reference to my other one-shot 'Lecture For Gray' check it out too if you haven't!


End file.
